


Love Noodle

by PoorUnfortunateSoul



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes is Jesse McCree's Parent, Recovery, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: Rooming with someone who can summon a dragon at will isn't at the top of Jesse's "what the fuck" list, but it's pretty damn close.________________Or, Genji's dragon plays wingman for him, and Jesse tries to hold everything together.





	Love Noodle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Just_Tooru_Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Tooru_Trash/gifts).

Rooming with someone who can summon a dragon at will is probably at the top of Jesse’s “weirdest shit he’s ever experienced” list, but he thinks he’s getting used to it. The dragon is good at accommodating it’s size to fit the environment, and while it wraps itself menacingly around Genji’s sword during missions, it remains a tiny, noodle-like thing that Jesse lovingly refers to as ‘baby noodle’ while in their room.

Jesse used to only see it during missions, but the more comfortable Genji gets around him, the more the little thing appears. Much like its owner - companion? Partner?Jesse doesn’t really know what to call the dragon in relation to Genji, if he’s honest - it was wounded permanently as well. Scars line it’s little green body, and it has a similar air of distrust that Genji always carries with him.

Except when he’s alone with Jesse, that is. He isn’t sure when it started happening, but Genji stopped jumping at Jesse’s shadow. He doesn’t shy away when Jesse perform acts of kindness without being asked, doesn’t flinch when he reaches towards him, and he lets himself relax on occasion, which Jesse considers his biggest victory.

Genji is wound tighter than a spring. Jesse doesn’t think he’s ever met someone who’s on such high alert before. Genji is aware of every footstep, every breath, every stomach or throat noise someone makes. He always knows the exact distance between himself and someone else, and the exact amount of time he’d have to move if they attack him.

Getting Genji to relax and understand that Jesse is a safe space for him was so exhausting and minuscule in results that he’d nearly missed it when they made a step in the right direction. Now, though, it seems like they’ve walked a mile. Genji lets his dragon hang out at all hours, letting Jesse know that he trusts him not to hurt the little noodle, despite always seeming so sure someone would. The dragon mostly sleeps wound around Genji’s wrists, but sometimes it’ll sneak it’s way to Jesse’s bed when he can’t sleep.

Genji now even sleeps with his back to Jesse, which he still marvels at. He doesn’t know the full story of how Genji ended up here, in Angela’s angelic and well-practiced care, but he does know that someone betrayed his trust; snuck up on him from behind, and stole the life he’d had before. Genji trusts him to not do the same, and it’s bittersweet to have won it over.

Jesse doesn’t know who hurt Genji so badly that he’d learned how to make his own shadow disappear to keep himself from jumping at it, but he’d tear that traitor to shreds if he could. The hand that isn’t resting under his cheek clenches onto the side of his pillow at the thought. The dragon rubs its cheek along Jesse’s, as if it’s trying to sooth the thought away.

“I know, darlin,’ I know,” Jesse whispers, trying not to wake the hyper-aware ninja across the room. “It’s time to sleep, not plot revenge on some fucker I don’t even know.”

Seemingly satisfied, the dragon lowers its head back to Jesse’s shoulder. He sighs and rubs its chin, before trying to sleep.

-

Jesse is woken up by the dragon the next night, by a light nip to the nose. He remembers, vaguely, Genji doing the same with his words earlier today. It happens every time Genji needs to go in for upgrades; he becomes stand-offish, angry. Jesse doesn’t fault him for being upset, living in a body he hates and doesn’t recognize in a mirror must be hard, but he wishes he wouldn’t lash out at people who are just trying to help.

It clicks, then, that if the dragon is trying to get his attention it must be because something is wrong. Jesse kicks his blankets off and stumbles his way to Genji’s bed. He places a careful hand on the bed, mindful not to make too much noise with the plastic over the bedsheets.

Genji always oozes black liquids for a while, after a visit with Angela. Something she gives him to clear out dead skin and cells that die and decay at a faster rate thanks to Genji’s overall state. It’s a necessary evil, one that makes Genji hide away in embarrassment when it’s happening.

There’s pools of it all along the outline of Genji’s body, but other than that, Jesse can’t find anything physically wrong. He gives the dragon a confused look, and it wraps itself along Jesse’s hand. It pulls him forward, urging him to shake Genji awake.

“Let him sleep,” Jesse scolds, but it’s too late.

Genji’s glaring up at him with red eyes, but his expression softens when he sees the dragon. He reaches out for it and it happily slips from Jesse’s to Genji’s hand.

“What are you two doing?” he asks, voice full of affection that’s been lacking all day.

“To be honest with you darlin,’ I don’t know. Little fella woke me up and started pulling me to you. Figured something went wrong with your upgrades, but you seem just fine.”

Genji’s easy smile falls, and Jesse fears he’s said something wrong.

He braces himself, ready for Genji to snap at him again, but all he says is a quiet, “I see.”

Genji lowers the dragon, and lets it hop onto the bed. He fiddled with his hands, and Jesse waits.

“My left lung is slowly failing,” Genji says, slowly. “It’s the last thing internally that’s functioning without help.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Jesse whistles.

Every time something has to be replaced with something artificial, it hits him hard. Jesse doesn’t know what it’s like to have parts of you removed and exchanged. He imagines that it feels a bit like being a car. Albeit expensive, and made of the highest tech, no human being likes to feel like an object.

Jesse sits on the bed, and pulls Genji to close to his side. Some of the black liquid slips from Genji’s body onto Jesse’s night shirt, and that seems to be what does him in.

It’s always jarring to see someone so seemingly put together cry. During the day, Genji seems like the most stoic and unfeeling person in the world, but the night, and the one person he shares it with, both know better.

“Let it out, pumpkin,” he murmurs. “I’m here.”

“ _ Why _ ?” Genji chokes. “I was awful to you earlier.”

Jesse snorts and rubs his knuckles against Genji’s head playfully.

“One downward spiral at a time, please,” he jokes, and Genji’s lips curl in amusement. “Besides, we both know I wasn’t bothered any; happens all the time, and I always forgive you, don’t I?”

Genji nods.

“Then don’t worry about it none; just grieve that lung of yours.”

Genji’s arms around him tightened, and he cries into his shirt. The dragon watches them, curled up tightly in a content ball at the edge of Genji’s bed.

‘Thank you,’ Jesse mouths.

The dragon huffs, as if to say that if Genji needed him, he’d get Jesse’s attention whether he’d like it or not. Honestly, he doesn’t doubt it.

-

The second time the dragon pulls him closer to Genji, it’s when they’re watching a movie. Things are slow nowadays, with threats from higher-ups about Overwatch and just how much of a mess they’re allowed to leave for Blackwatch. He’s heard muffled arguments between Jack and Gabriel over having nothing to do, and Jesse silently agrees.

The silence is almost nerve-wrecking, but it leaves more days for lying around with Genji. He let him pick the movie this time, and like always, Jesse is fascinated by the pick.

For someone as dark and edgy as he is, Genji sure likes getting himself acquainted with the collection of Disney movies that are lying around. Jesse is almost certain that they’re here to entertain Ana’s daughter, Fareeha, but he’s also sure that Genji spends more time watching them. In turn, Jesse does as well.

They’re sprawled out on opposite sides of the couch, with Jesse practically sinking into the sofa. Genji’s sitting as straight as ever, never one to slouch, but he’s got his legs up on the couch, crossed in front of him. It reminds Jesse of a small kid who’s determined to pay attention, but it’s about as relaxed as he gets when not in their room.

Ana comes up behind them and laughs quietly. Jesse looks back at her lazily, but Genji stiffens.

“This is one of Fareeha’s favorites,” she says, exasperated fondness thick in her voice. “I think she knows just about every word by heart.”

Jesse smiles at the mental image of little Fareeha mouthing along to Mulan.

“I think Genji does too,” Jesse says, in the same tone.

He doesn’t let himself linger on it.

Ana laughs, and ruffles Genji and his hair before leaving. Genji stiffens further, but Jesse melts under the affection. He’d be lying if he said that Ana hasn’t become like a mom to him in the past few years he’s been here.

She leaves, and they both settle back into watching the movie. Or, Jesse tries to, but the dragon is pushing him towards Genji. He gives it an inquisitive look, and it returns it with an unimpressed one.

Jesse rolls his eyes and slides closer to Genji. He goes to give it ‘happy now?’ look, but he notices Genji shaking.

“Darlin’?” he asks, sliding an arm around Genji’s shoulder.

He sinks against Jesse thankfully.

“I didn’t hear her coming up behind us,” he says.

Jesse furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

“It was just Ana - Oh. Oh! Oh.”

Genji snorts in amusement, but before Jesse can feel any sort of relief, he’s hiding in Jesse’s chest like a child.

“It’s alright, darlin,’” Jesse soothes. “Hey, it might even be a good thing! You’re finally getting comfortable ‘round everyone, and thinking of this place as safe.”

Genji peaks up at him. He’s trying to glare at him, but the effect is lost because of his watery eyes.

“I thought of home as safe well, and look at what happened,” he hisses.

Jesse sighs, too relaxed to be affected by Genji’s misdirected rage. He puts a hand on top of the ninja’s head.

“Look,” he sighs, “I get it. Maybe not to the same extent you do, but I know what it’s like to be betrayed by people you think of as family. You gotta know that I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.”

Genji’s mouth twists angrily.

“I also thought that he would protect me, but I was-“

“Finish that fucking sentence,” Jesse says, scarily calm. “I fucking dare you.”

Genji levels him with a stare that Jesse easily meets. They hold each other’s gaze for a few moments, and the Dragon slithers forward, trying to decide if it needs to intervene.

Genji breaks the gaze first, and drops forward to smother his cries in Jesse’s chest.

“I’m sorry,” he says, and Jesse laughs.

“This feels familiar,” he says, and Genji shrugs his shoulders to his ears. “Listen, pumpkin, I know you’re trying, but maybe do me a favor and stop turning your fear to anger?”

Genji pulls a face and looks away.

“That’s the thing, I’m not… I’m changing my fear to  _ anything _ . All I ever feel is fear and anger; I feel like I’m going to explode from it sometimes, but when I’m not feeling either of those two emotions, I feel  _ nothing _ , and I just. I don’t know which is worse, but I don’t. I don’t want to be like this, I don’t want to be this entity of anger and fear that can never fucking relax and simply exists to  _ kill _ and I’m so, so fucking tired, McCree.”

Jesse’s hand freezes, and his body throbs in painful sympathy. Genji has deflated against his chest, looking exhausted and, scarily enough, like a small child. He’s noticed moments like this in Genji before, when the rage melts away and he thinks too hard about what he’s done, and the blood on his hands.

Jesse doesn’t know what to say, but Genji doesn’t seem deterred by it.

“You know,” he says, voice soft and ashamed, “I never joined in on my family’s business. I didn’t want to hurt people, so I dealt with everything by partying; losing myself in someone else so I didn’t have to face the reality of it all. Ever since I’ve been ... modified, I haven’t found as much joy in anything as I have the killing. Killing and revenge fuel me, give me a reason to continue on, and that terrifies me. How did I go from avoiding causing harm, to thriving on it?”

Jesse shrugs, feeling useless. He doesn’t have any words to make Genji feel better, doesn’t even know if they exist. He sees the uncertainty on the ninja’s face, and all the emotions that he plays tug of war with wide open, on display for just Jesse to see.

“I don’t know if my old coping mechanisms were healthy. I don’t know if they’re good for me, or if I was just killed before I could face the consequences of handing myself over to strangers so completely, but… they feel like they do. But I also feel like I don’t deserve to feel better, so I don’t let myself have that luxury, so I hurt anyone that tries to get close. Sometimes I mean to, sometimes, especially when it’s you, I don’t.”

Genji stops again, and the dragon nudges his thigh. He reaches down to pat its head, and they have a silent conversation with their eyes that Jesse can’t follow.

“What I’m saying is, I don’t feel like I deserve to feel better. I was stupid enough to trust someone that never understood me, never wanted me to thrive. I deserve to feel this fear, as a punishment for my lack of thought. I deserve to feel like a monster, because that’s exactly what I’ve become. But I don’t want to be. I also don’t know how to stop it.” Genji takes a shuddering breath in, and Jesse swipes his thumb along his spine, trying to be comforting. “I don’t feel like I deserve any better, but I want to. I don’t want to be afraid of myself, or what I might do anymore.”

“I’m not scared of you,” Jesse says, although he’s not sure why.

The words are out before he can stop them. They spring to life purely from instinct, and he doesn’t know if they’re right words to say. They might make Genji clam up, and never talk to him about stuff this important. Genji could snap at him, hate him for not getting it, and nothing will change.

Or, Genji could look at him with wide eyes, mouth hung open like he can’t believe what he’s heard. His breath could hitch, and he could lean forward and hide like a child again.

“You aren’t?” he whispers, distant, like he thinks Jesse is just toying with him.

He’d never be that cruel, though. Not to Genji.

“‘Course I’m not, pumpkin. I sleep with you every night - if you were gonna hurt me, you probably would’ve by now. You’ve had plenty of chances. I’m not exactly a stranger to having that pretty sword of yours at my throat, but you’ve never left a mark. Shoot, you’ve never even broke skin. I don’t think I trust another soul on this base as much as I trust you. ‘Cept maybe Reyes.”

Genji’s arms tighten around his neck, and Jesse gives Genji his first proper hug since entering the base. He shivers at the contact, but this time it’s the good kind.

“I don’t know if I deserve this kind of kindness yet,” Genji admits. “I still have quite a bit of redeeming myself to do, but you saying that… it makes me feel something, something that isn’t anger or fear; something I haven’t felt in a while, and I’d like to feel more of it. I’d like to be a little more selfish, if you’ll let me.”

Jesse nearly laughs. Genji? Selfish?

“No complaints here, sweetheart.”

-

The dragon becomes more instant after that. It becomes angry every time Jesse isn’t in the same room as Genji.

Once, Genji is taken on a mission with an Overwatch team. Unlike Jesse, Genji is available to both Overwatch and Blackwatch, since he’s the U.N’s precious little project. He explains to the dragon that he can’t go, and that Genji can handle himself.

Jesse’s right, and Genji comes back without a single scratch, but the dragon still refuses to spend time with him. No amount of soft coos and ‘C’mon, baby noodles's’ make the dragon come to him.

It isn’t until Genji catches him calling his incredibly dangerous and deadly dragon a ‘baby noodle’ and laughing at Jesse’s stupidity that the dragon (begrudgingly) sleeps in his bed again.

Eventually, Jesse is sent on a mission without Genji. The dragon becomes anxious, and won’t leave Jesse’s side until it absolutely has to. The only thing that seems to make it relax, is when Genji hugs him goodbye and wishes him well.

Reyes gives him a look when he stumbles onto the ship, and Jesse shakes his head.

“Don’t,” he says.

Reyes raises his hands in surrender.

“Didn’t say anything.”

“You were going to,” Jesse huffs.

Reyes just snorts in amusement, because they both know he’s right. It’s quite as they settle in for the long flight, but it doesn’t last.

“Just think your little crush is developing well, is all.”

“I said don’t!”

Reyes bursts out into laughter, and Jesse sinks down in his seat. Fuck Reyes, and fuck his pounding heart. It was just a  _ hug _ . They do that all the time now, thanks to their little heart to heart.

-

It takes Jesse a long time to remember how Genji explained his dragon when he first got here. It was the first act of kindness he’d given Jesse. He’d had a nightmare, one that shakes you to your very core, and Genji humored him and his curiosity.

A part of his soul, he’d said, manifesting his feelings in a way that he can’t hide from. Jesse’s never given it much thought before, but he supposes that it makes sense.

The dragon is menacing in battle, cold and merciless.

“Dead is dead,” Genji had said when things first started going sideways for Blackwatch, and it chills Jesse’s insides every time he thinks about it.

It’s also weary, around Moira. It clings to Jesse’s arm anytime Genji’s near her, like a life support. It cowers when Reyes and Morrison fight, but Genji always seems worlds away. Jesse always wonders what he’s seeing in those rare moments where all affection for each other leave both commanders voices, but then thinks that he’s better off not knowing, when he takes the way the dragon hides behind him for the next two days into consideration.

Genji remains stoic as ever, but the dragon gives him away. Most days, despite seeming to be above reproach, Genji just feels scared, and small.

Jesse thinks about acting on it, sometimes. Some days, he’s overcome with the urge to shove Genji behind him when Moira gets too close, and to hold his hand and bring him back down to Earth when the arguing makes the dragon shake, but he knows it’s not his place. If Genji wanted those things from him, he’d ask. Surely he knows Jesse would give him everything and anything he asks of him, by now.

-

One day, Genji stays present for the screaming match. They’re in the middle of post-mission paperwork when Morrison storms in, demanding to know why Reyes went ahead after he told him no.

Jesse slinks back in his seat, ready to wait it out. He’s staring at the coffee table, bored and absent minded as he strokes the dragon, when Genji starts shaking. Surprised, he looks at the cyborg. Instead of the far away look, Genji is honed in on the way Morrison and Reyes keep advancing on each other.

Jesse’s hand twitches with the urge to steady Genji’s with his own, but he refrains. He can’t, however, keep himself from chasing after him when Genji suddenly gets up and leaves.

Thankfully, both Morrison and Reyes are too deep into it to notice that both of them left.

He finds Genji just outside, leaning against the wall. Jesse slides down next to him silently, and holds the dragon out so it slither back onto its owner’s shoulder.

“It’s pathetic, isn’t it?” Genji says, staring at the wall opposite them. “I can slaughter twenty men during a mission and not even blink, but once I hear those two going at it I’m back at that house. They used to go at it all the time, when my father was around to protect me.”

“Traumatic experiences will do that to ya’,” Jesse says. “You get real comfortable and then it shows up and punches you in the face over the weirdest things, like it’s got a temper as bad Morrison.”

Genji snorts, and rests his head on Jesse’s shoulder. He immediately slows his breath, trying not to jostle the ninja.

“I thought you’d laugh at me,” Genji admits, “but here you are, making  _ me _ laugh instead.”

Jesse makes a noise like he’s offended, but there’s no real heat behind it. He got well acquainted with the embarrassment that often accompanies vulnerability when he first joined Blackwatch. Too many one-sided screaming matches that Reyes met with overwhelming amounts of understanding that lead to eventual breakdowns have desensitized him to it all. 

“I don’t know who laughed at ya before, but I’d never kick a guy when he’s down. ‘Specially if that guy is you.”

Genji looks up at him, eyes wide, nearly pitiful, like a dog begging for food. He studies him, looking for something Jesse can’t seem to identify. 

He rests his cheek back on Jesse’s shoulder, and says, “Thank you, McCree.”

“Anytime, doll,” Jesse says, and he doesn’t think his words have been as sincere as the ones he’s just spoke. 

_

Blackwatch finally gets some action a few days later, and before Jesse can breathe a sigh of relief, it all blows up in his face. He’d been so excited to finally get back out there, and leave the stuffy confines of the base that he hadn’t thought much about what they’d find. 

He’d had so much of his thoughts preoccupied by Genji and all he’d lost, that he forgot how much he still had to lose outside of Overwatch’s walls. He hadn’t thought much of his father in so long that he’d almost forgot he existed, until they found his grave. 

It was jarring, to find that his last living relative was dead. Jesse is it, in the McCree bloodline, and reality didn’t sink in until they’d gotten back. He hadn’t noticed that he’d been on autopilot - going through the motions, nodding when Genji wrings his wrists and asks if he’s okay, doing it again when Reyes claps a hand on his back - until he comes back to himself. 

Genji is there still, looking at him with a nervous expression on his face. 

“McCree?” he prodes gently, brushing his hand with a barely there touch. 

“Sorry,” Jesse says, finally making him look at Genji’s face, “what did you say?”

The plane rattles, and Genji bites his lip. Jesse can almost pretend that his nerves from the racket it’s making. 

“I asked if you were okay,” Genji says, voice soft. 

It’s weird to hear Genji talk after a mission, and weirder still to hear him be so gentle. 

“I don’t know,” Jesse says, because it’s the truth. It does nothing to settle Genji’s nerves, and he almost feels bad for being honest. “My dad’s the one that got me into Deadlock. Fled the scene when they killed my Ma’ and the family they had living with us to make a point.”

Genji stays silent, but he takes Jesse’s hand in his. He’s clearly at a loss for words, but Jesse hadn’t expected anything else. Between the two of them, he’s the wordsy person. Genji would rather take action, and he does so by clenching his Jesse’s hand between each of his.

“Reyes is more like a father to me at this point than he ever was,” Jesse admits. 

Reyes, who Jesse thought was asleep across from them, cracks an eye open and reaches his foot out to kick him. Jesse yelps in surprise, and Genji presses a hand to his mouth to keep himself from laughing.    
“I’ve got you, kid; you know that,” Reyes says, with enough sincerity to make Jesse’s stomach clench. 

“I know,” he says, throat tight. 

The rest of the ride back to the base is silent, and Genji keeps Jesse’s hand hostage the whole time. He finds that he doesn’t mind one bit.

-

Later that night, when Jesse’s alone in his bunk, the weight of the situation hits him. His dad is dead. His mother has  _ been _ dead. Everyone but  _ him  _ is  _ dead _ . The thought hollows him out, but it isn’t long until he has company. 

The dragon appears, wrapped tightly around Genji’s wrist. His hand is clenched, and he stares at Jesse with wide eyes while the dragon stares at Genji with an unimpressed look. 

“What are you two doing?” Jesse says, voice found. 

The deja vu nearly makes him laugh, but it feels too cruel to do with Genji looking about two seconds away from a heart attack. 

“I, um. Worried,” Genji spits out, and Jesse can’t help it; he laughs then. 

If Genji was still capable of blushing, he was sure he would from the way he ducks his head. He drags his shoulders to his ears, and Jesse finally shows him mercy. 

He holds his hand out, and the dragon slithers into his palm happily. Jesse scoots over and Genji slide in next to him. 

“I don’t, um. Here,” Genji says, and then maneuvers Jesse so he’s resting against his chest. 

Jesse laughs through his nose as the dragon settles into a ball on his chest. 

“Thanks, Genji,” Jesse says, suddenly realizing just how tired he is. 

It’s a bone deep ache, full to the brim with emotions he thinks he should be feeling. It was his father, wasn’t it? Shouldn’t he feel bad that he’s dead? 

“Family isn’t always family,” Genji says, as if he can hear Jesse’s thoughts. “Family means a lot more than just blood, but I think you know that. Chosen family is often stronger, anyways.”

Genji’s words make him think of Reyes, and the way he always seemed to understand everything Jesse needed in a way a  _ good _ father would. He thinks of the way he’d squeezed Jesse’s shoulder when they landed, and told him that he and Genji would handle the debriefing with Morrison. Like he knew Jesse needed to be alone before he did. 

Before he can be conscious of it enough to stop it, Jesse’s crying. Genji wraps his arm around his shoulders, and squeezes. 

“I’ve got you, McCree,” Genji says. “I’ve got you.”

-

“I told you I don’t know, you brat,” Jesse says, hands on his hips. 

Genji raises an eyebrow and walks over, abandoning his half-eaten Dr. Ziegler approved dinner. The dragon tenses further as if to make a point. 

“Are you two… playing pictionary?” Genji asks, slowly. 

“We are,” Jesse confirms. “I’m pretty sure the baby noodle doesn’t get the point, though. What does that look to you?”

Genji looks at it a moment, considering. 

“A heart?”

“Thank you!” Jesse says, throwing his hands up. 

The dragon huffs unhappily, and points at Genji. 

“If you were tryin’ to be the ninja, then you were miles off,” Jesse deadpans, and the dragon bites him. “Ow! Shit, okay! What? What do you want?”

Genji snickers behind his hand, and Jesse narrows his eyes at him.  _ Traitor _ . 

The dragon tenses itself further, curling up tighter. 

“Heart,” Jesse says again, and Genji loses it. “Well what the fuck do you think it is!”

Genji places his hands on Jesse’s shoulder.    
“I think it’s trying to get you to guess the sentence not the word, McCree,” Genji says, highly amused. 

The dragon unfurls itself and points towards Genji enthusiastically. Jesse groans and leans against the counter.

“ _ Seriously?  _ God, knowing that could’ve prevented so many bites.”

Genji raises an eyebrow, and Jesse holds out his arm. There’s scattered bite marks all along his forearm. 

“Bad,” Genji murmurs, flicking the dragon on the nose. 

It shakes off Genji’s scolding, and points at him. 

“Genji,” Jesse says, and the dragon lights up.

It makes the same shape it was making before, and looks at Jesse pointedly.

“Heart,” he says, and the dragon slithers into an ‘s’. “Heart _ s _ ?”

Genji snatches the dragon up before it can continue, clutching it to his chest with a sense of urgency. 

“Alright, that’s enough!” he says, and the dragon struggles in his hold. 

Jesse clicks his tongue, and tries to pry Genji’s fingers off of the dragon. 

“Let ‘im finish,” Jesse says, smirking now that he’s sure he knows where this is going. 

“No, no, I think he’s  _ said enough _ ,” Genji gripes, and Jesse throws his head back and laughs. 

The dragon frees its arm and gestures to Jesse. Genji’s whole face lights up in a blush. 

“Now, what’re you blushing for, darlin’? You gotta know I feel the same way.”

“You do?” Genji asks, and he won’t look at him.   
The dragon facepalms, and Jesse laughs again. 

“See? He gets it,” he jokes, and pulls Genji into his arms. “On a serious note, how could you not notice? I practically let you get away with murder.”

Genji laughs, but it’s a garbled, broken little thing.

“Guess it’s been kinda hard to see your face past all the self-hatred I’ve been expressing lately.” 

Jesse hums, and Genji relaxes into him. 

“I’m a little broken,” Genji says, like that might change Jesse’s mind. 

“So is everyone else here,” Jesse says, casually, “war and tragedy will do that to a person. Don’t mean you’re any less capable or worthy of loving.”

“Yeah,” Genji says, lips brushing against Jesse’s collarbone, “Yeah, okay.”

It’s the first thing Genji doesn’t fight him on. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to make this for my sister during the Archives event but I've been lacking motivation for writing all summer, and now it's too late and McGenji isn't even her hyper-fixation anymore lmao. 
> 
> Sorry, Meg; hope you like it regardless.
> 
> I take writing requests on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/possessingsiren) :)


End file.
